


Taking control part 1

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Turn of the table [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel sets up a surprise for Armand, but will Armand cooperate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking control part 1

Armand had come home, slamming the door and tossing his coat on the rack before sitting on the couch. Where could Daniel of possibly made off to? He'd checked all the major cities he'd been known to haunt, even any with small talk of an ashen blonde with violet eyes. He'd even went as far as asking Louis, Lestat, and Marius if they'd seen him. He sighed, hands holding his chin as he tried to imagine where Daniel could've made off to .  
A loud bang from the back area sent his senses into high alert. Without allowing his body to make any sound, he made his way to where he'd heard the noise. The back bedroom had always been full of candles, but he knew he hadn't left any of them burning before he left. Soft hands grabbed him before he felt the clink that signified he'd been cuffed. He turned slightly to see his fledgling. " I was worried you wouldn't make it home, boss." Daniel's tone hadn't changed any , he noted."I've been looking everywhere for you!" He growled, agitated. Daniel didn't seem to notice. His fledgling trialed kisses from his cheek down to his shoulder. " Where'd you make off to that I couldn't find you?" He asked, trying not to give into the touch. " Nowhere." Daniel replied, looking as nonchalant as possible.  
As much as Armand wanted to fight, the sensation that Daniel's hand was starting on his chest made him want to purr. " Do not lie to me, Daniel. I've searched from here to Canada and over to Europe for you, calling every contact you have and then some. Where'd you go?" His tone was softer, a tactic he'd used before to get his fledgling to confess where he'd been and what he'd done. " Don't worry about it, Armand. Tonight's not for those questions." He was shocked to hear his name. Usually his pet name of " boss" was the only thing Daniel called him. He couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at his lover.  
Daniel didn't take notice, using his body to push his maker to the bed and turn him, an action he knew Armand could easily deflect had he wanted to. The redheaded vampire allowed himself to fall against the bed. He was intrigued by his fledglings actions and didn't find any real reason to not continue with this path. Daniel leaned over him, kissing him deeply, allowing their tongues to meet in a delicious dance of the senses. He only stopped when he heard the soft ripping of material. Looking down he realized he'd grabbed the collar of Armand's shirt, Armand's favorite shirt, and had accidentally ripped the seam. The now exposed shoulder made his maker look even more alluring. Large brown eyes turned angrily towards him, but the spark he saw behind them kept him from panicking.  
"This was my favorite shirt." He whispered. Daniel smirked, leaning in to kiss him again on the lips before trailing the kisses down to his shoulder. " Poor baby." It was a jeer Armand had picked up from him and had used it to light fires in their relationship that usually ended in anger and more hurtful words. He decided to try to change that tonight. Armand was resisting, feeling his companion's lips run over his skin made him want to flip the roles and ram his beautiful blonde's brains out, but he'd play nice for the moment.  
He could hear the shirt being ripped more and opened his eyes to see that it now lay around his feet, both shoulders missing from it. " Guess you'll just have to find a new shirt later." Daniel purred, hoisting Armand around his waist and setting him on the bed. He planted a persistent kiss on his lover's lips as he pulled his pants off him after unzipping them and taking the belt off them. That belt he kept in his right hand currently, a rather mischievous idea overtaking him. " Turn around." He whispered.  
Armand quietly eyed his lover before doing as requested. He could hear Daniel climbing up behind him. The younger immortal had rid himself of his clothes prior to this little adventure. Daniel started kissing his throat, causing Armand to moan when he felt teeth cover the vein. The ashen blonde smiled at the mewling sounds his lover made, only allowing his teeth to graze the flesh before moving on. He reached around Armand, tweaking on nipple between his fingers before doing the same with the other. Still kissing the shoulder he admired his handy work. His lovers nipples were hard, sticking out and slightly red. He trailed his hand further down. " If you're good I'll let you use this later." Armand gasped as he felt his fledglings hand close around his hard organ. Daniel had learned some new tricks and he was beginning to wander from whom.  
" And how long do you think you can keep me this way?" He asked, a playful sneer on his face. A gentle slap on his thigh caught his attention. " Until I wipe that nasty look from your face and replace it with lust." He whispered, tickling his left ear before nibbling at it.


End file.
